The Obvious Connection
by Mazzie May
Summary: When he isn't out fighting Umbrella or falling for Asian spies, Leon likes to discuss the obvious connections between Willy Wonka and Adolph Hilter. PreResi 4


**Author's Note: All shall be explained at the bottom. Oh, and Sherry isn't married to Leon. He's her guardian. That's why they have the same last name. You sickos. **

**Summary: When he isn't out fighting Umbrella, killing things, or falling for Asian spies, Leon likes to discuss the obvious connections between Willy Wonka and Adolph Hilter**

**Rating: I'm going to assume PG. Erm, I mean… K? I effin' hate this new rating system…**

The Obvious Connection By: Mazzie May 

Sherry was staring down at her homework on the kitchen table. Math. Ick. Well, to the normal children and, well, people in general, math is "ick". But not to Sharon Lynn Kennedy. No sir, she rather enjoyed the math. I'm going to blame this on the fact that her parents were scientists who enjoyed speaking like Mathematicians.

Unfortunately, Sherry was terrible at it. She loved math, but she did not get it. It was a shame, really. But that's alright. No one's really very good at math, anyway. Right? Right.

So, Sherry sat, trying her damnedest to wrap her head around the fractions, square roots, variables and decimals in front of her as Leon strolled into the kitchen. He took his usual seat – by the glass door that lead to the deck. Bulletproof glass, that is. Living through Raccoon and a few other things can make you a wee bit paranoid.

She looked up at him and found him staring thoughtfully at the white ceiling fan. She knew to wait to speak when Leon had that look. In fact, she'd prefer if he didn't speak at all with that look. It meant he was going to say some weird shit.

Finally, he spoke, without looking at her. "Y'know who was an ass? The Wizard of Oz."

Sherry blinked at him, her mouth hung open. "What…?"

He continued, still not removing his gaze from the ceiling fan. "He tricked an entire country into thinking he was a wizard." He scowled at the fan, as though it was the wizard himself. " He gave the folks who defeated the Wicked Witch bloody souvenirs!"

"Yeah… what an ass." Sherry was almost at a loss for words. You'd think she'd be used to it by now. Leon did this enough; the whole saying weird shit thing. Leave him alone for a few hours and he starts to think. And _a thinking Leon is a bad Leon _as Ada would say.

"Oh, I would've loved to see the look on Lion's face when he realized that the 'courage' the wizard gave him was just an awful necklace after getting scared by a child and the Tin Man's face when his 'heart' didn't work like anybody else's and he felt just as hollow and awful as he had before."

Sherry went to dismiss the words, but stopped to think about it.

Leon was looking at her now. "Y'know what the Wizard's real name was? Stalin."

"How do you figure?" she asked, actually listening now.

"Well, there was the bloody munchkin purging and the "five year candy plan" and all." He paused for a breath. "He's almost as bad as his accomplice Willy Wonka. Trust me, many oompa loompas who fled to Oz were happy to do so."

"So…" Sherry started as she picked up her pencil. "Willy was like Hitler."

"That's what I was getting at, yes."

Sherry tore out a sheet of paper and made two T-charts. Labeling one _Hitler and Willy_ and the other _Stalin and Oz_.

Leon had leaned forward, his forearms resting on the edge of the table. His fingers were laced and he wasn't wearing the 'I'm coming up with this as I go' expression. He'd actually put some thought into this. Sherry was jotting down the few similarities they'd discussed.

"And the Chocolate Factory was like... say... Auschwitz?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, that's what I figured"

"That glass elevator did look suspiciously like a gas chamber."

Leon continued. "The oompa loompas worked day and night as guards watched over them on catwalks while the giant portraits of Willy which hung all over the walls glared down at them, a rifle held in his hands with the saying 'Work Will Set You Free' inscribed onto the frames."

Sherry stopped writing and looked up at him in awe. "Now _there's_ a surreal mental image."

Leon nodded at if it all makes sense. "Puts a twist on things, doesn't it?"

"Yeah…"

"When those folks took that whole tour of the Chocolate Factory, things looked pretty nice, didn't they?" Leon leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, it did."

"That's how Willy wanted it to look, the devious bastard!" Leon slammed his fist on the table as he said the last bit. Then he stood up, his chair sliding back.

Then, he just walked to the cupboard, pulled out a Twinkie and walked back out. As if nothing was ever said.

And Sherry went back to her math book, but called out loudly, "Leon! Can you help with me with this?"

"Fuck no" was the reply from the living room.

Sherry shoved the paper covered with genius aside.

_Leon and his weird shit._

Sadly, another brilliant idea lost, another night in the Kennedy residence.

**Author's Note: First things first, uber thanks times, like, a kabajillion to TheDonutMistress for giving me creative freedom with this. I'm so happy she likes me enough to do a fic with me. She's my hero. She also doesn't know that I'm typing this into the author's note. It's not the one we agreed on. Hee hee. **

**Also, just so you all keep your eyes peeled, our fic will be out soon! Just a tiny hint of what it's about; Leon and Sherry have to go through a lot since Claire isn't there. It's gonna be some funny stuff.**

**Also, review if you feel up to it. See ya. twirls a flag unenthusiastically**


End file.
